iggyarbucklefandomcom-20200214-history
Any Friend of Yours/Miner Misfortunes
Any Friend of Yours/Miner Misfortunes "Any Friend of Yours/Miner Misfortunes" is the ninth episode of the first season of the animated series "Iggy Arbuckle". Any Friend of Yours Iggy wants Jiggers to accompany him while looking for a missing eagle's nest; but Jiggers' fear of hang gliding (Iggy's method of searching for the nest) and his apparent interest in Kira make him find any excuse to stay on ground. Realizing that his relationship with Iggy and his relationship with Kira are in conflict, Jiggers suggest they have a picnic together. But once again, Jiggers ignores Iggy and focuses solely on Kira. Kira expresses concern that Iggy doesn't like her, but Jiggers believes he's just shy, and says Iggy wanted to take them all rock-climbing. Kira perks up, but Jiggers himself is afraid; he tells them the next day that he tripped over a stick, flew through the air and banged into a tree, fell down and slid through snail slime, and landed on a rock. Ironically, this exact sequence occurs right after Iggy and Kira leave. Iggy and Kira climb up to the spot where Iggy calculated the mother eagle built her nest, and they watch the baby eagles learning to fly. Jiggers, meanwhile, spends a long time in the tub before realizing how long his friends were away for. He frets over what's become of them, and gets the hang glider. Unfortunatley, this startles the eagle family, and the mother attacks him. Iggy and Kira save him in the end, and they solve a crossword puzzle together. Miner Misfortunes Iggy and Jiggers are repairing the boards in the Mine-all-mine, when a yellow rock tumbles down and hits Jiggers. Iggy is intrigued by its dazzling beauty, and they take it back to Zoop's store to show it to their friends. Upon closer inspection, Iggy identifies the rock as gold, and when Catfish Stu finds out, he plans to hire a mining crew to get the rest of it out. Iggy is terrified of what this will do to the park, and he appeals to Stu's "sense of decency". When that fails, he tells him of the curse of Sourdough Sulley; an old prospector who cursed any gold in the mine after one of his friends stole some of his claim. Stu doesn't buy into it; but Iggy lets Jiggers in on his plan: Make the curse come true! The gang perform various deeds - such as drizzling honey on the ground outside to attracts swarms of bugs, replacing Stu's newspaper with a made-up one declaring that all of his investments are failing, and putting Kira's lipstick all over him so it looks like he has pioneer pox (and must be confined to his household, without visitors). The ferret brothers see that there's a mysterious connection between this string of misfortunes and the gold nugget Stu is wearing on a chain around his neck, but Stu still cares more about the gold. While he is taking a bath in water filled with itch-ointment, he plans on what he'll do with the money from the gold. When he gets to hiring some "classy" penguin butlers, the ferrets become petrified by the hardships they will have to face upon losing their job. Unbeknownst to Robear, he joins the protagonists in their plan when he hides Stu's toy octopus away. Stu then gives up and returns the gold to the mine. Robear then gives Legsy back to Stu, claiming that it just "reappeared" after he put the gold back. Category:Episodes